


Dancing In The Moonlight

by FeralWaffle



Category: DnD - Fandom, Original Works
Genre: F/F, I HOPW YOU LIKE IT, ITS DONE, Internalized Homophobia, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, im so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: What happens when an Orc and an Elve meet a Jabberwocky? Romantic advice apparently
Relationships: Erika/Ursa, Fenny&Ursa, Jabberwokcy&Erika, Ursa&Erika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_D_Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_Wilson/gifts).



Erika couldn’t help herself walking ahead of Ursa, but these woods, they were magical somehow the trees, they were brighter somehow, the leaves on them glistened greener than the brightest emeralds. Then every time she heard the Phoenix Birds sing, her ears couldn't help but twitch to the direction where Erika thought she heard them. It made her feel just, giddy, it was like these woods were meant for her and her _alone._ It was like a mystic call Erika couldn’t help but answer, even the ground seemed to welcome her, not once had she stepped in anything unsavory.

Erika turned to talk to Ursa, to tell her of what she thought, but the elf stopped, behind her was only lush plants but no Ursa. She hadn’t heard Ursa scream, so surely the orc wasn't attacked? Erika hestinely started walking back, backtracking where she just came from. Her steps were hesitant, but strong nonetheless, if Ursa was in trouble, she would be the one to save her this time and-

“Erika! What the heck?!”

Erika most definitely did not scream and jump, she did cover her chest with her hand though, “What do you mean what the heck?! You’re the one who disappeared on _me!”_

The taller woman in response just looked down at Erika, her eyes squinting at her and hard breath going through her nose. Her septum piercing moving ever so slightly reminding Erika of the cows her family had back home. Erika had to suppress a giggle, something the female orc seemed not to appreciate. No, Ursa just brought her hand to the bridge of her nose and pinched it.

Ursa counted to ten and looked back down to Erika, the elf in question unapologetic her arms across her chest. She almost reminded Ursa of a young Fenny during the early days of his training, so Ursa just groaned and rolled her eyes. “Okay, you know what? Fine, I’m sorry ma’am, I did not mean to disappear on you.”

Ursa had to physically restrain herself from face palming when Erika started to look proud of herself. Ursa just counted to ten in her head again, something she found herself doing quite often since agreeing to do this job, yet for whatever reason she still couldn’t find anything in her that regrets taking this job. Before Ursa could get another word in, Fenny nudged himself under her hand, confused she looked up. The sun was setting, and Ursa cursed internally, their bickering lead them to forgetting to set up a camp.

Erika noticing Ursa concerned face looked up as well and flinched, maybe she shouldn’t have walked ahead of Ursa, it was almost dark. They were in an unknown forest with no camp to speak of, or anywhere to sleep. Erika turned around and both women stared at each other before nodding in agreement.

Erika spoke first, “I’ll go find some dry branches for firewood, would you like me to scavenge for anything else Ms.Ursa?”

Ursa looked around and noticed the stream and pulled her cantina out handing it to her, “I would appreciate it if you could fill up the cantina, we're low on water and we can't do anything if we’re dehydrated.” She motioned for Fenny to walk towards Erika, “Take Fenny with you as well Ms.Erika, it's a strange forest and we don't know what could be lurking in the woods,” Ursa bobbed her head side to side at that, “You know what? Maybe I should-"

Erika just turned around and gave her a look before she gave her a small smile and walked over to Ursa, “No, it’s fine, really Ms.Ursa, I have Fenny so it should be okay!” She turned to walk away, but not before yelling over her shoulder, “Besides Ms.Ursa, what could possibly hurt us here? A Jabberwocky?”

Ursa just watched as Erika left into the forest, something Ursa felt just a little uneasy about it. Erika was her charge, her responsibility and Ursa just let her go. But then again, her having to go get firewood and walking _away_ while doing it…. Well no one was there to call her on it if Ursa’s gaze lasted a little longer than necessary on Erika, now was there?

Ursa shook her head and looked away, she was a _lady_ . Ladies shouldn’t look at other ladies bottoms without permission. Either way, Ursa blushed and scolded herself getting camp ready. She didn’t even know if Erika likes woman like she did, and _if_ she did, why would someone of Erika’s beauty fall for someone like Ursa? Ursa was the opposite of what a lady like Erika would want, she was burly and at times brash. Erika deserved someone dainty like herself, whom could hold Erika softly and not engulf her in another body.

Then Ursa heard it, _screaming,_ Ursa burst into a sprint from where she was. Of course Erika would find trouble not even minutes after leaving. It seemed the sickly women who couldn’t even walk into sunlight seemed to attract danger from everywhere from the most quiet,dainty town, to apparently this lustrous forest. As Ursa pondered this she unsheathed a dagger from her side, her training from many years before now taking their root. She could only thank her mother for so many years of training and opportunities.

Then once she spotted Erika and Fenny in the middle of the forest her breath seemed to have escaped from her lungs. There in front of her, _in front of Erika and Feeny,_ was a Jabberwocky. An honest to Gaia Jabberwocky, it’s face was mere inches from Ms. Erika’s face. Without even thinking, Ursa was suddenly charging herself towards the Jabberwocky, towards its fishy face, when its back tail knocked her to the ground and everything went black. Her only thought as she was being knocked out was that she was going to let her charge die, bringing disgrace to her clan to her _mother._

Little did she know as Ursa passed out, what was actually going on was quite the opposite. The Jabberwocky and Erika alike looked down at Ursa. Both not moving, wondering who was going to make the first move, in the end it was the Jabberwocky.

The big beast blinked before sniffing the orc, **"My dear, I am quite sorry, your guard just spooked me. It was all instinct to protect myself, here let me take her back to camp and we can continue our lovely conversation."**

Erika ran over not long after, lifting Ursa's head to get a better look, "Sir, no offense, but I've seen Ursa take down ten men before. How did you accomplish this with just your _tail?"_

The Jabberwocky just picked Ursa up with his tail letting out a chuckle, **"My dear, no offense taken at all! My species is one of the strongest of their kind, my tail hitting your guard… Well imagine being hit by a two ton steel rod in the head!"**

Erika brought her hand to her mouth through her robe, trying in vain to hold down a giggle, “Oh my! I’m sorry I don't mean to laugh, please excuse my unprofessional humor, Fenny, I have no idea what came over me!”

In return Erika only heard Fenny snicker, the wolf in question now speaking, _“My lady Erika, I know you mean no offessence. It is quite funny I also admit, it is not often that my master is taken down with such little effort!”_

**“I must agree with you both, while it was an accident on my part, it** **_is quite_ ** **hilarious.”** The Jabberwocky picked its tail up and laid Ursa on her back, making sure when it did she was to avoid any of her back spines. **“Although, when she awakes, I fear we must not mention this to her. A warrior's spirit even though is quite tough and absolute is easily breakable.”** The Jabberwocky looked towards Erika but still walked forward, **“You already know this though, don’t you young one?”**

Erika put her hand behind her head rubbing the back of her head, even if the Jabberwocky couldn’t see her face, it could tell she was blushing, “Um, no I don’t, Ursa isn’t like any other warrior I’ve met before. She’s strong, but she’s Alamo’s humble and kind! Whatever battle she lost, she looks back on it analyzing what she did wrong, so I don't think she would be embarrassed, just a bit ashamed.” As she said that, Erika hadn’t even realized she sounded awestruck.

The Jabberwocky on the other hand, it just looked at her before letting out a hearty laugh, **“You do fancy this orc quite a lot don't you, young one?”**

Erika had to stop herself from.. Well stopping at that comment, she didn’t want the Jabberwocky or worse Fenny, realizing how much she had come to enjoy her guard’s company. Instead she kept walking forward her head held high, and thanked Gaia that her face was covered before letting out a sigh of relief, “Oh would you look at that! It seems we have come to the camp Ms.Ursa was setting up, now Jabberwocky, if you could just-”

Before she could even finish her sentence Erika heard a swoosh and in the corner of her eye saw that the Jabberwocky had put Ursa down on the cot she had set up before charging into the woods. Unfortunately that wasn’t the only sound her heard, she also heard wolf and Jabberwocky alike plopping next to her, the ground shaking from it.

Erika had to stop herself from groaning at the action if she was quite honest. She felt a migraine coming on and then, as if the push the final nail in the coffin, the Jabberwocky let out a hissing noise.

**“Why? What’s stopping you from going after the orc?”** The Jabberwocky leaned in and rubbed its face against Erikas’, something the young woman would never admit made her feel a little better.

Erika felt herself flush under her garments, she was racking her brain for any kind of excuse, something that she could use….. And she found it, so many people in her village were so against mixed raced couples let alone, mixed species couples. If she were to mingle, let alone get into a romantic relationship with an Orc she could only hear the outrage from the villagers, she could see herself and Ursa, she could see herself and Ursa both being torn apart b. Maybe that’s why she was so reluctant to get into that romantic relationship to let herself even feel anything for the other woman. She wanted to feel things for her she truly did Erika loved seeing Ursa walk or _sparring._ Seeing Ursa spar was one of the few pleasures Erika let herself have, to see Ursa battle and the sweat glistening off her muscles…. In those moments, Erika thought of Ursa as the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, she didn’t want Ursa to get hurt.

“Jabberwocky, I’m sorry, if you don’t understand. If people found out I had romantic feelings for an _orc-_ Why they would riot!” At this point, Erika was grabbing the hood of her dress in a frustration, growling she just laid back onto the ground staring at the sky. The night was beautiful peaceful even…. That is until she felt something grab her shirt and flung Erika into a standing position

**“Now you** **_listen_ ** **here!** ” The Jabberwocky was face to face with Erika now, Erika stumbled back a little her balance off center. Erika froze, When Erica looked into the Jabberwocky’s eyes she saw sadness but she had not seen before, no that was a lie, she has seen that side of this before. It was the type of sadness that she saw her grandmother’s eyes when her grandfather passed away. This was the type of sadness that one only accumulated after a loved one has died. **“What I see in you too girl, it’s not something that comes around very often ma’am. This is something that you need to go after, Don’t let other people’s opinions drive you away from it will truly make you happy. If she makes you happy then she makes you happy!”** The Jabberwocky wrapped its long neck around Erika, **“Don’t you want to be** **_happy?”_ **

Erika blinked a few times before she felt her eyes water. “Of course! Do you seriously think that I walk around not wanting to be happy?!” Erika wiggled her way out of the Jabberwocky neck grip, now she was angery, how _dare_ they, “I dont know what your story is Jabberwocky, but mine is different from _yours_! Where I’m from people aren’t like you, they hate, they’re bigoted! If I were to go home with Ursa, in a romantic way, why they would riot!” She was angery wiping away her tears now, just trying to see out of this red tunnel she found herself in, “If people found out, they would try and hurt my family!” 

The Jabberwocky flinched back, it hadn’t… This wasn’t going according to its plan. Ever so gently, the Jabberwocky licked away the elves salty tears, then nuzzling her even though Erika decided that she didn't like it. **“Young one, I meant no offense, you are right. Our stories are different, but at the core, they are the** **_same.”_ **.

With that, the Jabberwocky blew out some blue fire, and slowly it took form. As Erika watched she could tell, it told a story, a happy, bittersweet story of monster and man. A love story that was doomed from the beginning, the man well bred and wealthy, the monster from the darkest pits of the forest, born from fire and spite. Yet, despite the very obvious differences they fell in love, living on the run from the ones who dared tried to keep them apart. Then of course, it all came to an end, they were cornered and the man gave himself up for his love being….

Erika had to look away, she couldn’t look at what happened at that man, instead she looked at the Jabberwocky who was looking at the fire intently. This was its story, a story of love and lost, but… Why was the Jabberwocky looking at with such fondness?

With some hesitance Erika looked back at where the fire had long since dissipated, “Jabberwocky..? Are you okay?”

Instead ofInstead of frowning like she thought… the Jabberwocky would do, instead it looked at her and gave a soft smile, **“Yes, because even though these memories bring sorrow, they also bring me happiness. Don’t you see? Even if something doesn't seem worth it, they can because they can be looked back on and make you happy.”** The Jabberwocky paused for a minute, **“If you do want to be with her, you don't need to project it honey. You could just be the couple that can't find the right man and just stay together.”**

Erika blinkes, she… hadn't thought of that before. As her eyes widened, she felt her whole world expand if that made any sense. It felt like, in the first forever, Erika _could_ be happy. To live out the rest of her days with Ursa and just be happy and maybe adopt a few cats if they felt responsible enough. Erika then felt excited and looked up at the Jabberwocky with hopeful eyes, "Do you really think we could do that?"

The Jabberwocky couldn't help but chuckle at the elve's childish enthusiasm. **"Of course my dear, why would I lie to you about such a thing?"**

Erika felt herself vibrate in her chair and suddenly she felt herself feel so confident, a feeling she hadn't felt in quite a long time. She turned towards the Jabberwocky grabbing it by the face before exclaiming "Then I'll woo her!" Erika turned her smiling face towards the orc on the ground, "Jabberwocky, I'll woo her so fast and swift she'll have no choice but to return my feelings!"

The Jabberwocky threw its head back, **"Ha! That's what I like to hear!"** The Jabberwocky stood up, it stretched for a second wiggling all its limbs, Erika and Fenny both stepped back watching the Jabberwocky curiousl. The Jabberwocky turned its head back, **"Let me go grab something, this shouldn't take more than a second."**

Erika and Fenny both looked at one another, before anyone of them could say anything the Jabberwocky returned, with it a stone like thing its mouth. Which the Jabberwocky dropped at Erika's feet with very little fanese. **“This here, this is called a Singing Geode. This is something I’ve had for many a year, and I think could help you woo your Orc friend.”**

Erika picked up the geode examining it, her eyes wide, “Jabberwocky.. these are extremely rare. I couldn’t possibly accept something like this,” Erika stretched out her hand to hand it back, when the Jabberwocky pushed her hand back.

**“My dear, something like this I can easily find again, at the moment** **_you_ ** **need it. Something like this, it’s meaningless to me, but you can make it something meaningful to yourself** **_and_ ** **your guard.”** The Jabberwocky stepped back from Erika and looked around, a smile on its fish like face, and then looked back down at Fenny and Erika, **“Now, here’s what we're gonna do, if you follow my instructions down to the T, I think we can pull this off…**

**______________________________**

  
  


Ursa awoke with a groan, the rise thing she noticed was that she wasn't on the dirt or dead. As she sat up, she couldn't help but notice she was in a tent, someone must have moved her back to the camp….. But why couldn’t she remember _why_ or _how_ , she was knocked out? The more she thought about it, the more it was like wiggling a loose tooth. Ursa knew it was there, but she couldn’t quite reach or take it yet.

Oh, this is going to be very annoying later.

Either way Ursa,stood up ignoring her sore joints, and walked out of the tent noticing a fire and that the sky was now dark illuminated with just stars. Just how long had she been passed out for?!

Before Ursa could even begun to walk around or even leave the camp to investigate the camp, she felt a hand on her shoulder. A hand which she promptly grabbed and twisted into the owner’s back, until she realized who she had assaulted.

Ursa’s eye winded and immediately dropped the arm, “Ms.Erika! Oh my stars, I’m sorry please forgive me!” Ursa stepped back her hands in front of her, unsure of what she should be doing with her hands. Then much to her surprise, when Erika turned around she just laughed.

Erika brought a gloved hand up and wiped her eyes, “Oh, Ms.Ursa! Your fine, honest, it was an accident.”

“Yes, but an accident that could have seriously injured you if I wished!” Ursa argued, still completely still unaware of the four eyes watching them from the brush, “Madam, please let me make this up to you!”

Erika smirked from under her robes, and Ursa couldn't quite tell why she felt herself pale. “Well, Ms.Ursa if you really want to make it up to me…” Erika trailed off, taking the Singing Geode out from her robe pocket, “I found this, I was hoping maybe, you would like to dance with me?”

Ursa felt herself blus, she was sure at this moment if she had red blood she would have been the same shade as the fire behind them. But, she quickly found herself again, still feeling a little rigid she still answered, “Well, Ms.Erika, if you would like, the yes I will dance with you.” Ursa felt herself grin despite herself, “But I must let you know though madam, I am quite the terrible dancer.”

Then without much finesse Erika threw the Singing Geode in the fire, soon the sweet melody of a slow song began to play. Then Erika sauntered forward and grabbed Ursa’s hand and looked up at her sweetly, “Well, Ms.Ursa, if you can keep a secret,” Erika stood on her tippy toes and whispered, “I’m a bad dancer as well, so why don't we be terrible dancers together?” 

With that, Erika stepped down and held Ursa a bit closer, a small smile curling into her features, although Ursa couldn’t see it. Erika felt… She felt at _ease,_ when Ursa just held her and they swayed and taking some steps every few seconds she felt safe. Erika didn’t quite know how to explain it, but it was just nice. Her body felt warm, not hot, but the perfect temperature even though she could feel the evening winds against her body. As they swayed again, and Erika felt her body lift off the ground for a second, she caught the eyes of Fenny and the Jabberwocky. Erika owed the Jabberwocky for this, but she decided she’d ponder not it later. For now she would just enjoy the warmth of the body holding, and dancing with her by the fire.

Meanwhile, while Erika was feeling pure bliss, Ursa was surprisingly feeling the same, albeit a little flustered. Ursa liked this, Erika was tiny next to her, yet it only felt right. Someone like her shouldn’t have been holding someone as delicate and dainty as Erika… Yet here she was, living out a little fantasy, it was nice, almost poetic even. Ursa couldn't help but hold Erika a little closer when she snuggled up against her. She found it pretty easy to just enjoy the moment and Ursa couldn’t help but want to stay this way for a little longer… So Ursa just closed her eyes, and held Erika a little closer and just hope the Singing Geode would maybe sing forever……

That night, they danced to their heart's content, and maybe if Erika pulled the Sining Geode out a few more times than necessary… Well, Ursa was most certainly not going to say a single word about.


	2. She Gay Af

Ursa could only look at the elve in her arms and only wonder, how could she have possibly have gotten someone as beautiful as this in her life? In her bed with her? Not just to warm her bed but as someone to  _ love.  _

Erika mumbled in her sleep and curled into Ursa chest, the Orc in question just gently held her closer. Could you really have judged Ursa? It was like holding the world's most delicate jewels or the worlds most important papers. To Ursa that’s what Erika was, and she just happy Erika had given her a chance, as a Ursa looked her over, Ursa couldn't help but admire her beauty.

From her skin which was something that Ursa could compare the brightest good to hair which looked like the healthiest wheat. Her eyes were like emeralds and her freckles were like little starlight in the sky…..

Gaia, Ursa did  _ love _ her didn't she?

That made Ursa hold on to Erika just a little tighter, her eyes widened at the realization… But still it really didn’t surprise Ursa in the slightest, she just looked down a Erika, at her peaceful face and how she seemed to be dead to the whole world, Ursa couldn’t help but smile and lean down to kiss Erika’s forehead.

If she was in love with Erika, Ursa promised she would make the most of it.


End file.
